


Cat-Boys and -Girls

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: prompt: Any, Any, The Curse of the Catfound here:https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/197344.html?thread=42353632#t42353632





	Cat-Boys and -Girls

The silence was absolute.   
Rodney couldn't breathe, couldn't think. His teammates were gone. In their place, three furry creature sat within the now raised metal ring.  
One second was all it took, and chaos erupted.  
  
Carson's sigh was neither good nor bad. All things considered John, Ronon, and Teyla were in perfect health, for being in cat form. He had feared the worst when Weir had called him to the gate room. Though the way Ronon kept crawling over John and growling at everyone that got close had him a bit worried on how the change was effecting their mental state.  
  
Elizabeth rubbed her temples as she once again read over the ancient text that Rodney had brought back with his now feline team. Apparently the Ancients had hoped to alter the dna of the humans of the planet enough to prevent the wraith from feeding. Unfortunately the altered humans changed completely.  
  
After Weir's explanation of the circumstances, Rodney and Carson were able the engineer a full reverse, mostly.  
  
Teyla was not bothered by the four whiskers on each side of her face as they did not hinder her in any way. The heightened sense of smell was worth the trade off.  
  
Ronon's new feline improvements were not known until he pinned John to a wall out of harm's way. It had taken John a few moments to realize Ronon was purring as he pressed against him. It was another week before anyone saw the fuzzy ears hidden in Ronon's mane.  
  
John had refused to leave his quarters after the change back to mostly human. Thankfully John's ears returned to normal. The tail would take some getting use to. Though the added balance, strength, flexibility, and speed made running with Ronon and sparring with both him and Teyla easier, and a lot less painful.  
  
John thoroughly enjoyed his new kitty fangs. As did Ronon, if the grin he wore when asked about the bruises on his neck was any sign.  
  
All three were quite happy that Rodney had ignored the villagers warnings about the curse of the cat and found the Ancient machine. But only after a few weeks of Ronon walking up behind John and petting his tail unexpectedly.


End file.
